


Driving

by KissMyAnthea



Series: Daddy Vergil [16]
Category: Devil May Cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6700603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyAnthea/pseuds/KissMyAnthea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vergil swears Nero is trying to kill him and Dante helps</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving

**Author's Note:**

> A little spoof on teenagers driving with their paranoid parents.

This ranked number one on the things that scared the living demon in his body, letting his fifteen-year-old son drive in the perilous streets of Capulet city; oh, he prayed to his father that his son would not kill them. Nero was still getting use to the car, that Vergil understood, but after ten times of telling him that the car breaks where sensitive was kind of a sign not to slam on the breaks every time they hit a red light. Nero had done it again barely missing hitting the car in front of them. Vergil gave his son the darkest of glares; literally, Nero believed that his father would devil trigger now. The teen turned on the street leading back to the Devil May Cry. At least he could do turns just fine and managed to parallel park the car in front of the office. Vergil yanked the key out of the ignition then storming into the shop to drop down on the old leather sofa. Never was he so happy to lie on the sofa and never was he happy to be back in the dingy place his brother called home. Dante closed his magazine setting it aside for now. His hands intertwined and his chin resting atop them with a smug smile. 

“So how did it go?” Dante asked. Judging by how his brother entered, not well.

“I swear my kin attempted manslaughter.” Vergil said sighing.

“Worst from when I taught you?” Dante said in disbelief that the kid did that bad. 

Vergil nodded, making Dante laugh a bit. When he taught his dear older brother, it was an 11 on a scale of 1 to 10 on how scary it was, ten being the highest. He did not think there was nothing worse than 11 in his scary scale. When Nero walked in, he was quiet and so, not Nero. He headed upstairs into his room, ignoring his uncle and father. Dante glanced back at his twin.

“I’ll make a deal with you Vergie. I’ll teach the moody teen to drive but you have to take very single job this week and next week.” Dante said smiling while Vergil scowled. 

“Fine, I accept this deal.” Vergil said. “You teach him in your car.”

“Why not yours?”

“It needs new breaks. My son destroyed them today.”

The next day came and Dante was up around 11 a.m. dressed in his non-hunting clothes. Vergil was taking all the jobs and today was Wednesday, the busiest day of the week next to Friday. Already he could see his brother writing down on a post it next to a line of them on the desk. The ones that were already done marked with a red x at the bottom and the stack of cash lying under the post-it. The amount paid written in blue pen. Vergil was an organization freak but hey it helped cut Dante down on spending and kill his debt down to 600$ owed versus over two grand. Dante was very irresponsible with money. Nero was quite with his back glued to the sofa as he played some game on his phone Vergil bought him last week. Luck little shit had a brand new Samsung phone. Spoiled brat, but it was not his fault, everyone kind of pitched in to make it that way.

“Kid, c’mere. You gonna drive me around for a bit.” Dante said with his hands on his hips, striking a superman pose. 

Nero looked at him funny then over to his father who was too busy taking notes while on the phone. The teen managed to catch the man’s attention enough to tell him he was leaving with Dante. The hunter shoved the keys in Nero’s hands leaving the teen still confused why Dante was doing this. It was technically Vergil’s job to teach him and honestly, his father’s Chevy impala was much more safe then Dante’s red mustang. For one, the impala was newer, a whole 10 plus years newer versus the mustang. Once in the car Dante lied to the teen telling him the breaks where kind of shot after Vergil told him about Nero’s habit with stepping on the breaks at the last minute. They took off into the busy streets and so far the little white lie was working because now the part devil was breaking much earlier, easing into a stop. Dante made him stop by at a pizza place to pick up a bit then down to love planet to visit some of the girls. Around thirty more stops later Nero was driving like a normal and by normal, I mean assuming everyone is an idiot. 

Everything was great, until someone thought it was cute to smack into the rear bumper of the red car making Nero nearly hit the top of the steering wheel. Dante nearly cried because he had just fix that bumper after a demon destroyed it three weeks ago. Nero was about to get out to do something, however his uncle beat him to it. Dante by no means was okay with harming humans, it was against his way of life. That did not stop him from destroying their personal property. 

“You know I hate fighting with people,” Dante began. “But when my car is involved, I bend my rules.”

The hunter smiled pulling out ivory from the back of his jeans shooting away at the car until it was barely salvageable. The person looked at Dante begging him to stop; this only made him shoot at the windshield and tires. After he was satisfied, he left the address to the shop, stating to bill him later. Back in the car Nero just smiled. Dante was a bit better with handling situations like this in comparison to Vergil. 

Playing it cool, Dante sauntered over calmly think how he would exactly handle this situation. I he reacted violently, Verge would have his head, but if he acted like a bitch Nero would never let him live it down. This is basically what the elder demon hunter thought. If it was a woman, he would play nice- unless the lady was a bitch then he’d just call Trish or Lady to handle it. Yes the womanizer had standards. If the person was a male? Oh all bets are off. Dante will pull Ebony & Ivory on his ass. ‘Looks like dear ol’ dad is on my side today!’ Dante told himself seeing the man walking towards him to be one of those fuckboys Nero has told him about. Oh Dante loved putting punks like this in check. Already was the kid trying to square up. Awe,how fucking cute. 

“Alright you little fuck,” Dante said vulgarly but humorous at the same time. 

“Look here gramps, just pay up so my buddies and I can go,” Spoke the teen to Dante.

Dante smiled and drew Ivory and playfully tapped the boy’s chin. “Hasn’t anyone every told you to never call a devil hunter old?” The hunter placed ebony on the kids shoulder with his finger’s on the trigger. Dante wasn’t going to kill the kid. Oh no, he was going to scare the shit out of him.

In realization that Dante now held two guns in his hands, the teen began to panic. 

“I um,” the kid began but couldn’t continue.

“Uh huh, so what was that about callin’ me old you little fuck?” Dante said casually like he was talking to Nero.

“N-nothing, It was my fault.”

“Mhm sure damn was. Now get going before my generosity dies. On second thought.” Dante smiled and pointed the ebony at the boy’s car tire. The shot resonated in the teen’s ear and he damn near pissed himself. “Don’t fuck with a devil hunter, pay up at the Devil May Cry shop. If you don’t I’ve got an inside man who goes to your school and he would love to give you a little ‘talk.’”

“This is why we can’t let you be alone with Nero.” Trish scowled the older male.

“Hey the kid payed up,” Dante answered wavering a stack of cash while he sat back in his desk chair. “And Nero can drive now.”

“So, when can I drive the Impala?” Nero smiled darkly making Vergil question his twin’s influence on his nestling. 

“Never. You need a legal piece of plastic telling me you are permitted to drive with the rest of those narcissistic drivers,” Vergil answered flipping the page of his book. “Give me a week.”

Nero’s dreams were instantly crushed upon hearing that.

**Author's Note:**

> I NEED TO UPDATE MORE


End file.
